


Delicious Love.

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Octopussy enjoys her new maid...RP Fic.





	Delicious Love.

Kasey, on arriving at the villa, had been lead directly to the kitchen, where she had begun to cook, not once seeming to mind that she was nearly naked, and freezing. She had cooked that night, sending meal after meal to room after room, her final service taken to Miss Octopussy, the richest occupant at the time. She could only hope her loving attentions to the food would pay off... somehow. 

"Enter..."

A soft but deeply rich voice instructed her from behind the doors after Kasey's knock on the door. Kasey had entered shyly, blushing even as she set the food on the counter. 

"Your dinner Miss...."

"Smyth... Octavia Smyth.”

The woman wearing a thin silk robe under which she was very visibly naked.

"But you can call me Octopussy.... place it over there on the table."

Octo instructed then added with a soft smile.

"Then lay down on the bed."

"Miss?"

Kasey had flushed, setting the tray down, clearly confused... and greatly aroused. Octopussy smiled and stood up from the big chair she was lounging in.

"I said place the food on the table."

She reiterated as she began to undo her gown.

"And then...."

She pushed the gown off revealing her naked body.

"Lay down and get comfortable on the bed my darling."

Kasey smiled shyly, but did as she was told. Octo smiled and climbed onto the bed and over Kasey.

"Such a beautiful young girl..."

She purred as she ghosted a both a kiss over Kasey's lips and her breasts over Kasey's breasts. Kasey had purred softly, clearly aroused. Octo smiled and repeated the same manoeuvre. Kasey purred again, still trying not to entirely blush or show her arousal. Octo smiled and once more repeated the same manoeuvre for a third time. This time Kasey had moaned softly. 

"Mmmm good girl..."

Octo murred as she repeated the movement again.

"That's what I want to hear... I like my girls to feel free to show their...mmmm pleasure."

Kasey had moaned again, her eyes fixed, finally, on Octopussy. Octo now laid down fully atop of Kasey and kissed her fully on the lips. Kasey had murred and responded happily. Octo kept kissing Kasey and pressing her naked body against hers. Kasey kept murring. Octo began to deepen the kiss. Kasey responded eagerly. Octo continued to deepen the kiss and began to caress Kasey's breasts. Kasey mewled softly, arching to her touch. Octo murred back and began to slide a leg in between Kasey's. Kasey gasped softly, arching to press down on Octopussy's knee. Octo murred and pushed her knee in harder. Kasey moaned, arching to rut herself against Octopussy's knee. Octo murred and began to rub her knee against Kasey's pussy in time with her rutting. She also pressed it in even harder. Kasey soon squealed and came undone.


End file.
